


Shape of You

by bittybitt39



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha Viktor, Alpha Viktor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Cause I can't do that to these guys, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Discrimination, Friends to Lovers, Ice Skating, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Christophe Giacometti, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Yuuri, Omega Yuuri Katsuki, Omega!Yuuri, Strangers to Friends, VictUuri, Victuri, Vikturi, Yuuri and Chris BROTP, Yuuri goes through a lot, alpha!Victor, it'll lead to more, just not in this story, lovers to mates, slight slow burn, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2018-11-12 14:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11163900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittybitt39/pseuds/bittybitt39
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, a dime a dozen skater from the small town of Hasetsu located in Japan, had just moved to Detroit, Michigan with the hopes of becoming Japan’s leading ace skater. His training under Celestino comes to an abrupt stop as his body decides to finally present his secondary gender a few months before his eighteenth birthday.Distraught, nervous, and anxiety ridden, Yuuri is transferred to another coach in Switzerland who has taken other omega’s under his wing and let them shine on the ice, including one Christophe Giacometti. Yuuri begins his newest adventure in a world so vastly different from both Japan and America, with a friend he knew from his junior days.Yuuri learns and grows beneath Josef, a well respected beta who takes care of his students with any challenges that they face. Especially when a certain air-headed, silver-haired alpha comes strolling into town that seems to have his sights set on his newest student.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based off of ideas that come to me periodically for a omega-verse storyline that follows Omega!Yuuri and his struggles as a late presenter. He's still an ice skater but goes through a lot more in his time as an omega in this world.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the story - more like an introduction to it all. Let me know what you think!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gives an insight to how Yuuri presents and how the story develops from there~

***

Yuuri hadn't known what to do the moment he presented. Like with most things in his life, he presented late, later than normal for someone his age. His eighteenth birthday was coming up in a few months and he had yet to present. His parents had hoped he would before he left for America, but that chance left them when he arrived in the states a few months ago in mid-March. 

He had always figured it would happen, his presentation of his second biology. Or maybe his body just hated him and wouldn’t give him a second biology. Not unheard of, and he wouldn’t exactly be opposed to it. He, like most of his family and friends from home, had guessed he hadn’t presented yet due to the fact he was a beta. He had all the signs to being one, especially with two beta parents and an alpha sister. Growing up around them had structured it into his head that he would be just like them, like his caring mother and father. Or maybe he would shock them all and he would present as an alpha like his sister. 

Or maybe the world would just hate him and make him an omega…

He had only known one omega in his life, Yuuko, his dear friend and old childhood crush who presented at the young age of fourteen. Her and Nishigori, his other childhood friend, were mates in every sense of the term. Married, mated, bonded, and had three children, triplets, due to omega-females and their amazing fertility. Nishigori was an alpha, the only other alpha he really ever had contact with besides his sister and his mentor Minako before he came to the states. 

Yuuri never really cared for secondary genders, never really agreed with the universal thought that these genders are what describe you, make you and where you stand in life. He never really minded much about what exactly he would turn out to be… not like his body ever gave him much of a choice. When thinking about it now, he should have realized what was coming long before it ever hit him in the rush of presenting… 

Like he said - he was late to most things, including his morning practice he definitely couldn’t miss again or Celestino would have his head. His mind was blurry, his body overheated and screaming at him to relax, but he shot out of bed anyway even with the dull pain radiating from his center. But he was here in Detroit to train, to get better, not to lay around in his cozy bed surrounded by his blankets and accumulating pillows. 

He hadn’t noticed the influx of scents and sounds that surrounded him in his rush out the door and onto the early morning streets of the college campus. Or the onslaught of hormones that raged within his body as someone looked his way on his jog to the rink. He should have taken notice, but his mind was still foggy with sleep even as he stepped onto the ice with Celestino yelling commands. 

The first clue with what was to come was the onslaught of heat that lit across his face and pooled in the deepest parts of his belly. He knew what to look for when presenting, but his muddled mind was set on his step sequences and not on the way his body was reacting to the deep voice of his coach nearby. Or the eyes that seemed to watch him closer that caused his body to twirl and twist tighter than normal.

He had just begun his first school year in Detroit, his training to become Japan's leading ace figure skater was a never ending process. He had no time to rest, had no time to truly let his mind focus over the facts that were laying themselves out in front of him. 

Due to Japan's different school system compared to America's, he had been in the US since mid-March, training with Celestino as he officially became his coach when he agreed to start school in the fall in Detroit. Celestino worked him into the cold surface everyday, his muscles aching and screaming for relief from the grueling practices.

It was a common stress put on his body, so he thought nothing of the fleeting feelings and signs his body was giving to him with his history of nerves and anxiety. As the practice dragged on, Celestino’s other students slowly left the training facility for classes or other duties as Yuuri stayed behind. He had been the only one left on the ice, Celestino watching over him with critical eyes, always calculating on where Yuuri could improve himself. 

The second sign hit him then. The eyes following his body made him feel more flustered, like a fire was spreading across his body as eyes followed his movements. Normally his coach's eyes weren't a problem until he failed to continuously improve on his steps or jumps. This time, it sparked a tingling sensation along his skin, down his spine and caused his heart to race in... excitement. He didn't understand the sudden overwhelming joy but pushed on, this newfound courage pushing him to do better. 

The heat began to pool again, his body lighting up with flames sending his body into overdrive. His mind started to go blank, his nerves coming back as he finally realized something wasn't right. He flubbed a jump he knew all too well, his favorite Triple Axel, and Celestino barked at him for a water break, clearly seeing the strain on Yuuri’s face.

Yuuri moved towards the edge, skidding to a halt to hold onto the rink's barrier to drag deep breaths into his heated lungs. His body shook, his core on fire with what...? He couldn't place the feeling. 

He didn't like the feeling. 

The moment Celestino's scent hit him, he knew he was presenting. The overwhelming scent of the alpha next to him caused his body to buckle down on the ice. His legs giving out and his hands gripped the top of the barrier until his knuckles turned white. He could hear Celestino's concern in his voice, but he could smell it even more. 

It terrified him. The scents consuming him fully to bring to surface what was happening to him. The smells of concern and confusion from his coach, and the lust from the onlookers still within the rink all hit him at once. His overworked body and brain brought to light what was happening just before he fell unconscious on top of the ice. 

He was going into heat. 

He was presenting on the ice, in front of not only his coach but his fellow skaters and strangers as well. 

And the worst of it all... 

He was presenting as an omega.

***


	2. Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri's life begins in Switzerland. 
> 
> Christophe and Josef show some concerns for the young one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter of this new story! I'm going to attempt to keep the chapters of this one shorter, unlike my other stories where I try to get over 6,000 words per chapter, this one will be between 1,000-2,000 words, sometimes more. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!~

\---

 

Yuuri woke up in a cold sweat, his body trembling as he tried to calm his racing heart. Sitting up from his place within his hastily made nest, he placed his shaking hands over his face, stifling a sob from escaping. 

Moving to get out of the large wall of pillows and soft blankets, he threw off his thin sheet and walked to the adjacent bathroom connected to his bedroom. He splashed cold water onto his face and looked at his reflection in the mirror. For what he could make out without his glasses, he looked like shit and no doubt his new coach would realize he didn't get another good night’s sleep. 

He had moved to Switzerland to be coached under Josef Karpisek after presenting as an omega. Josef has been known as one of the top coaches to help Omegans with their diversity problems within the large athletic divisions and singularly in the skating community. The problem within the organization is the amount of pheromones that surround the stadium that can affect an omega much worse than their alpha and beta rivals. The process of learning to suppress your own smell and theirs as well is one Yuuri was having the most trouble with figuring out. The constant exposure within the large arenas was affecting his poor body and anxiety ridden mind causing him to not do too well during the current season. 

His coach clearly understood, and had tried his best to prepare Yuuri for these instances, but it just… well… if it wasn't the smells affecting him, it was the nerves. 

He had been doing the best he could considering everything, and made quite a small name for himself, but it wasn't enough for Yuuri to consider him closer to his dream. He wanted only one thing, and now that he was finally in seniors, he wanted to achieve his dream no matter how much everything was affecting him these past few months. 

He was determined to make it and skate on the same ice as his long-time idol, Viktor Nikiforov, Russia's top male and alpha skater to ever enter into the Male Figure Ice Skating Competitions. He had just won his first Grand Prix Final gold medal for the senior division last season and it seemed like with his newest programs and the scores he was already achieving, he would be defending his title for years to come.

Yuuri wanted nothing more than to see him skate in person, and to share the same ice as him. It was a dream of his ever since he first watched Viktor skate in the junior division, with his long silver hair flowing behind him and his famous blue crown of roses he received after achieving his last gold medal for the junior GPF. 

Yuuri himself had come close to gold in the junior division multiple times, his years having a few great skaters that gave him challenging rivals and friends he could count on to see in the senior division. This included his newest rink mate and closest friend at the moment, Christophe Giacometti, top Swiss skater and fellow male omega who was breaking boundaries left and right for their secondary genders. 

Yuuri had felt more than welcome by Chris’ presence as he made sure he was well taken care of after moving into his new apartment that was within the same building as Chris’. Even going so far as to help him find stores that had his favorite pillows and blankets on their shelves when his second gender had begged him to build a nest to feel a sense of safety within his new home as he slowly settled in. He had only been here for a few weeks, his birthday seemed to mock him as he was adjusting once again to a new location. 

It just seemed like he could never catch a break these days. If it wasn't one thing it was the next, and he honesty felt almost compelled to take this season off to truly adjust to his new surroundings before focusing on his skating career. He wouldn't be the first skater to take a short leave of absence after presenting, and no doubt everyone would be in agreement due to his ‘unfortunate’ second gender and the state he presented in… 

But to him that would prove he was falling into the stigma of his secondary gender. He would show them he could be compatible enough to succeed in this career as an omega, and if Yuuri knew anything about himself he knew he wouldn't be satisfied in this world without giving it his all in his skating career. 

Omega or not. 

Sighing to himself, Yuuri pushed off the counter in his bathroom and turned on the water to freezing before stripping off his t shirt and boxers, stepping into the frigid water. His body shivered as he adjusted to the cold rush of water before relaxing and turning it slowly to warm as his mind woke up fully from the rough night of sleep. Taking his time, he applied the scent neutralizing soaps to his body, missing the old ones he had to throw away when Chris explained that his normal shampoo would no longer be able to hide his status from prying noses.

Sighing, he pressed his head against the wall of the shower, the warm water cascading down his back as he muttered to himself about all he had to finish before this coming weekend with classes and practice. He didn't need to be at the rink for another two hours or so, but he didn't feel like lulling around anymore. 

Time to put himself back to work and get his mind and body ready for the next few circuits of this season. He would rather damn himself than be caught not giving it his all to his first season within the seniors. 

 

\---

 

“Yuuuurriii~”

Yuuri felt the weight of an arm around his shoulders, knowing full well who held this type of warmth and scent. He didn’t need to look up to know it was Chris, his body naturally calmed around the older omega after the weeks spent by his side. He hated to admit it, but he truly depended on the other as a stable support, his gender seemed to seek out the other whenever his nerves became too much for him to handle. 

Chris never seemed to mind either, easily giving into the requests Yuuri wouldn’t outright speak - just subtle hints of his body language that would give Chris the go-ahead. Chris was a very hands-on person anyway, and having another fellow male omega within his rink had the two bonding quite fast. 

Yuuri breathed in deeply at the scent gland in Chris’ neck. His body welcoming the calming pheromones he was releasing strictly for Yuuri, as Chris rubbed his wrist against Yuuri’s own neck scent gland. They did this often, scenting one another as a way to keep others away. Though, Chris mostly did it for Yuuri, knowing the younger male preferred to not be interrupted during practice and on the small campus during his class periods. 

Chris stopped his scenting, his nose coming to rest against the crook of Yuuri’s neck as he breathed deeply. He smiled and left a chaste kiss on the area there, feeling proud that the other now smelled mostly of him. His protective scent would send others in the other direction when they came too close to Yuuri. Even though Chris himself was another omega, he was able to admit pheromones into his scent that marked Yuuri as ‘his’. 

Of course, all of this was only given when Yuuri gave his full permission to Chris, which today seemed to be as soon as the other entered the building. His needs were slowly growing which concerned Chris to an extent he marked to be brought up later.

Chris smiled down at the younger male, his teeth sharp and white as his arm trailed down to wrap around Yuuri’s waist. “Yuuuriii~ Did you not sleep again? You’re being offly affectionate my dear.” 

Yuuri’s blush filled his cheeks, looking down and away from Chris, but keeping his body in contact with the other. His fingers played with the hem of his black long-sleeve, his body language showing embarrassment but had an edge of calm with it that only Yuuri seemed to be able to muster. 

Chris smiled as the other male looked back up at him, his eyes averting once more before his voice filled the small space between them. “Ah, I uh… I’m sorry.” 

“Yuuri, what did I say about saying sorry all the time, mon amour? If you need the contact, please let me know. I am more than willing to fill in that space.” Chris purred into Yuuri’s ear, a small chuckle leaving his lips as Yuuri squeaked out in surprise. 

“Right- I ah, sorry. Right, no I mean -” Yuuri sighed before smiling up at the other. “Thanks Chris.” 

Chris nodded before unwrapping himself from the other as their coach Josef heading their way. “But of course, mon amour. We will talk more after training, oui?” Seeing Yuuri nod, Chris gave one last smile before turning around and heading towards the entrance to the rink, his skates already laced and body warm with stretches. “Better hurry before Josef throws you out onto the ice again.” 

Yuuri watched as Chris tossed a casual wink over his shoulder and placed his guards into Josef’s hand as he stepped up next to them. Stepping onto the ice, Chris began his laps around the outer edge to loosen up. 

“Yuuri.” 

Yuuri turned his head towards the beta, his mind halting at the look of concern on Josef’s face. “Ah- yes coach?” 

“Have you not slept again?” 

Yuuri tried not to look away, but as the guilt grew within him, he couldn’t help but to nod, eyes casted down. “I’m sorry. I think I’m still not completely comfortable yet, and I still have all these new scents and-”

“Yuuri. It’s okay, I’m just concerned that you won’t be able to compete if this keeps up.” A strong hand landed on Yuuri’s shoulder, the neutral scent of his coach flooding his nose, keeping him grounded for the moment as his mind raced over what he just heard.

“Won’t be able to… compete? What do you- What do you mean!?” He tried to hold back the anxious tone in his voice, his hands tightening into fists. The hand on his shoulder squeezed gently as his coach smiled at the other. 

“What I mean is, I don’t think it will be safe for you to skate unless you start getting regular sleep. Your first qualifier is coming up and if you can’t practice then -”

“N-no! I’ll fix it! I promise! I just need to find a way to keep myself calm at night is all! I’ll figure it out.” Yuuri looked down before his eyes met his coach’s, a look of determination within them. “I promise, Coach, I’ll be ready.” 

Josef smiled, nodding before letting his hand drop from the younger’s shoulder. “That’s what I wanted to hear. Now, get out there, warm up and let’s go over your short first. Mark your jumps, we will work on those after Christophe is done.” 

“Oui, entraîner!~” 

 

\---

 

“Christophe, I need to speak to you.” 

Chris rubbed the scent neutralizing towel over his neck before resting his eyes on his coach. “Yes?” 

“I need you to watch over Yuuri, closer than normal. You’re able to get close to him unlike me, and I’m worried something is going on that he’s not telling us.” Josef continued to watch Yuuri as he landed another Triple Axel, his skates steady. His voice raised to carry over towards the other skater. “Excellent Yuuri! Try the Quad Toe-Loop next!” He casted a side glance over at Chris, seeing his green eyes following Yuuri as he circled the rink once more. 

“You think he might be going into another heat?” Chris looked at his coach, his hand tightening on his towel. “He does smell… Off lately. It’s not the same as last week, or even when he first arrived. And he’s been overly attached to my hip, not that I mind, I love the attention when he gives it, but it’s been a little startling..” 

His coach nodded as he let out a huff of air as Yuuri placed his hand down on the ice to catch himself. “Again Yuuri! You can do it!” 

“Are you worried his cycle is off because of all the recent changes? He still is newly presented, the poor boy doesn’t get a break.” Chris shook his head as he stood up. Leaning against the rink barrier as his eyes followed Yuuri once more. 

“I’m worried that the ISF is not going to let him compete if he doesn’t get himself settled down.” His coach clapped as Yuuri landed the quad, his frown lifting at the excited look on the younger omega’s face. “If he is about to go into another heat, which I think may just be a faux heat if anything, then we need to get him settled, with suppressants and blockers soon. The soaps aren’t going to be enough in the coming weeks to cover his ever growing scent. The ISF won’t let him near a rink if he’s easily susceptible to going into unplanned heats.”

“Because that would spell trouble for everyone.” Chris sighed as he smiled at Yuuri skating over towards them. “I’ll talk to him. Try and figure out what’s wrong.” 

Josef nodded towards Chris, his smile growing as Yuuri neared them. “Thank you Christophe. I just want him to be okay.” 

“As do I, Josef. As do I.”

 

\---


	3. Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris discovers a secret about Yuuri, and goes to Viktor for some advice~

\---

 

“Chris really, I’m fine…” Yuuri muttered out as the other omega held up half of his grocery bags. The two of them having left the rink a few hours earlier after their afternoon practice to grab a late dinner and groceries together - Chris being insistent that he come along with Yuuri.

“Nonsense, mon amour. I needed to go to the grocery store anyway.” Chris stopped in front of Yuuri’s apartment door, his own apartment being a floor above. 

Yuuri paused in getting out his keys and gave Chris a look. “You didn’t even get anything…” 

Chris’ smile in return had Yuuri sighing, opening up the door for the two of them and walking into his apartment. He placed his grocery bags down onto the counter, seeing Chris looking around at all the unpacked boxes and furniture. 

“My, my, you have really unpacked since the last time I was in here.” Chris looked around and then pointed towards Yuuri’s bedroom. “Mind if I use the restroom?” 

Yuuri nodded in reply, turning around and putting his groceries away. He didn’t think anything of it until he heard Chris gasp, and Yuuri ran over towards his bedroom door to see Chris standing over his bed looking down at the piles of woven blankets and pillows. 

Chris’ eyes didn’t leave the nest as he turned his body towards Yuuri’s. “Yuuri… what is this?” 

Yuuri gulped as he looked down and away, his hands wringing his shirt tightly. It was answer enough for Chris, who finally faced Yuuri fully, his eyes tight and arms crossed over his chest. “Yuuri, you do realize that this isn’t exactly… normal? You should have told either Josef or I. How long has this been going on mon amour?” 

Yuuri looked to his nest, then to Chris, before glancing back down at the floor again. “Since, well, I got here, but it’s been growing since my heat.” 

Chris’ eyes widen and he slowly moves towards Yuuri, his arms coming to wrap around him. “Oh my Yuuri, do you not feel safe yet?” With a slight shake of Yuuri’s head, Chris mutters and pulls him closer, slowly letting out his scent and feeling Yuuri tense in his arms. “We’ll figure this out okay? I will do whatever I can to help your omega feel safe.” 

Yuuri slowly began to relax in his hold, and the two climbed into the nest with Yuuri resting against the side of Chris. His breathing was still ragged, but he was calming down slowly. Chris rubbed his hand up and down Yuuri’s back, feeling the quaking breaths below his fingertips. Chris cursed silently within his own mind, his thoughts going from one scenario to the next.

He knew it wasn’t easy what Yuuri must be going through. To move across the world to a new location, just settling in, and then suddenly presenting and being ripped from that new place just as it was beginning to feel like home; From having to learn not only English, to now needing to learn French as well to be able to attend the classes he needed to withhold his student status. He guessed Yuuri was lucky that he picked Linguistics, and this was part of his own courses he would be going through. 

Still, Chris couldn’t relate to the pressures of having both school and skating, having forgone college to focus on his skating and modeling career instead. But, he knew that he could give a little comfort to Yuuri in the other part of his new life causing him stress. 

Presenting was always scary, no matter what your second dynamic decided to be. Chris experienced that first hand, having presented younger than most while at a Junior competition back then. He was glad Yuuri didn’t have to go through something that humiliating, knowing that with his anxiety that Yuuri may not have been able to set foot in front of those people again. 

Chris let that thought run through his head once more, his hand stalling on Yuuri’s back as he felt the other’s deep breathing. Yuuri hadn’t been back to his skating club after presenting, so maybe it was a good thing he had come to Switzerland instead to follow his career. 

At least Chris was glad he was here. He loved having Yuuri near him, and next to him. Little moments like the one he was experiencing now made his chest swell with pride and love for the younger omega next to him. It was one of the many reasons why he was so determined to make Yuuri happy, and help him to feel safe within this new location. Chris was going to do his best. And to do his best, he was going to need outside help. 

Time to make a call. 

 

\---

 

“Not that I don’t mind catching up with you, but you did say you had something to talk to me about?” 

Chris’ eyes looked up from his coffee mug to the screen of his computer where the gorgeous alpha sat in front of his own all the way in Russia. Chris smiled, his little chuckle bringing a smile to Viktor’s face as he winked. “Ah yes well, wasn’t sure how to begin.” 

“So you were stalling?” Viktor’s deep laugh made Chris’ toes curl, but he kept himself steady as he nodded, his green eyes settling over the other through the webcam connection. 

“You know me too well Viktor. It’s a difficult time over here right now, my friend hasn’t been faring too well and I need help on how to comfort them.” 

Viktor nodded, his finger pressing to his lips, blue eyes twinkling. “Who is this friend? You normally aren’t one to ask for help on these things, unless it’s something you have no idea on. And not only that, but am I really the best one to ask on… whatever it is this friend is going through?” Viktor made some good points, but Chris knew Viktor could help him in more ways than one. 

Yuuri didn’t hide his fascination on the alpha all that well after all. 

“I think you could be more help than you realize.” Chris smiled at Viktor, the alpha’s eyebrow cocking up in question before a shrug appeared on the screen. “You see, my friend just recently relocated here after presenting and-”

“Oh! A new omega then? A skater as well? How old is she and how do you think I could help? You know I don’t like-” Chris let Viktor go on, his elbow coming to rest on his desk as he leaned forward, watching Viktor rant about this and that. Chris finally sighed, gaining Viktor’s attention who seemed to have caught on that he was rambling. “Oh! Right, sorry. How do you think I could help her?” 

“Well for one my dear, you were correct on him being a skater, as well as an omega. I think you could help by-” Chris was cut off again as Viktor’s eyes seemed to take on a confused look. 

“Wait? He? As in, another male omega?” At Chris’ nod, Viktor’s eyes sparkled and his hands waved around him. “Wow! Amazing! Another male omega!? And a figure skater at that!? I can’t wait to meet him then!” 

Chris chuckled at Viktor’s expression, knowing he meant well, but when it came to female advances, Viktor wasn’t exactly the most receptive to them. He thought Yuuri was dense to certain advances, but Viktor even more so when it came from the opposite gender. 

The two belonged together. 

Chris shook his head at that thought, knowing full well that he’d have to keep Viktor away for now until Yuuri was well and truly ‘safe’ here in Switzerland. Viktor was a little much at times, and even though Chris loved the guy, he knew Viktor would fall for Yuuri hard. He definitely had a type. 

“Viktor, the dear one won’t be able to handle you right now, he’s so distraught, and his omega feels unsafe here. The poor guy doesn’t catch a break.” Chris looked away from the screen, missing the concerned look that came over Viktor’s features. “I was hoping you could give me some advice on how you would calm him down? We don’t exactly have any alpha’s around the rink you know, and so he doesn’t have that protection that most newly presented Omega’s like to feel. He refuses to go to a clinic just to get alpha calming scents, saying that it’s too impersonal and would make him feel even worse. I fear that if we don’t figure something out, he might start having reactionary heats for his omega to drag in an alpha.” Chris placed his head in his hands, shaking back and forth as his mind reeled over what him and Josef had been talking about the last few days. “I’m worried about him.” 

Viktor listened carefully to Chris, his mind going over the information. If this friend of his wanted to keep skating, he would have to figure out a way to get his omega to settle. That wasn’t always easy, but then again, it almost sounds like there was more to the story than just his omega claiming he wasn’t safe. Viktor pondered for a bit before looking back at the screen. “Chris, how old is he?” 

Chris glanced up and sighed. “He presented at 17, just a month ago. He was in America studying under Celestino before he presented, which is why he is now suddenly under Josef’s care.” Chris pursed his lips. “Why?” 

Viktor let out a low whistle. “17? That’s an extremely late presentation age, especially for an omega…” Viktor swung his chair out, twirling around in his spot before stopping to glance at Chris. “What if I sent him a few blankets and clothing of my scent? I can do a couple different scents, mark the bags what they are for, and send them your way?” 

Viktor normally didn’t like doing this type of thing, but Chris’ concern seemed legitimate, and he was willing to help. Plus, why else would Chris reach out to him unless he thought Viktor was the only alpha he could trust with this? Chris had more than enough times received Viktor’s scent in the same fashion, as well as sent over his own when Viktor went through ruts. 

Chris seemed distracted for a second before nodding, his phone visible in the corner of the screen. “Hmmm, I think that would work Viktor, he would probably appreciate it. Anything else?” 

“I think he could do well with going in and getting suppressants and possibly patches. It would probably help to hold back his omegan urges and settle the scents that probably build up around him. Not to mention the patches will also help him hide his own scent from himself, which judging by what you say, I’m guessing he isn’t able to control just yet.” Viktor smiled over towards the screen, seeing Chris nod and a smile returned his way. “Any questions?” 

Chris’ laugh brought a chuckle from Viktor’s lips, his blue eyes shining at his friend. Chris shook his head before leaning towards the screen. “No, mon cheri, I appreciate all the advice. I’m sure he will be just as thankful.” 

“It’s really no problem. I am happy to help!” Viktor’s heart shaped smile made it’s way across his face, and Chris sent a kiss his way. “Keep me updated on how it all goes! I’m excited to meet the new addition to your pack whenever you deem as fit.” 

Chris pursed his lips, his eyes glancing over towards the side of his desk, where a picture of him and Yuuri sat framed and new, besides one of him and Viktor. “I’m sure he will be just as excited…” 

 

\---


	4. Waiting Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri and Chris head to the clinic, where they meet a woman and her child ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My French is in no way good enough for me to write out (I used to study it back in high school, I'm out of college now if that gives you a good sense of the last time I used it), so the italicized quotes are the ones spoken in Swiss-French. Mind you- most of the words spoken Yuuri has no idea what they are saying, and hopefully that is clear as you read through this small segment!~

***

 

Yuuri has nervously wrung out the bottom hem of his shirt as he looked around the small clinic. His heart was pounding loud within his ears as Chris led him towards a secluded corner of seats where the two of them could share a bench. Chris sat him down, before turning and walking towards the front desk and signing Yuuri in. Yuuri watched with rapidly moving eyes the other patrons in the waiting room along with him. A few women were around him, all smelling heavily of omegan pheromones, most had been sending out a calming scent to ease the tensions that most appointments can bring to someone. However, his attention was caught by a single, angry scent coming from the area around a pregnant woman who was sitting in the opposite corner to him. Yuuri watched as she rubbed her stomach lightly as a small boy sat next to her, hard eyes trained on Yuuri. It seemed as if the scent was coming from the small boy, who couldn’t possibly be old enough to be able to control their scent or have this strong of a presence. 

His hard glare didn’t let up as Yuuri looked towards him, and shrunk back into his seat. He was trying to make himself look small towards a child!? God he was so laughable he could honestly cry from his nerves skyrocketing and - 

A hand coming to rest on his thigh brought Yuuri’s attention towards Chris, his calming scent reaching towards Yuuri and drawing him close into his side. Yuuri’s eyes glanced back at the boy, who looked perplexed but now had his sharp eyes drawn towards Chris, his scowl now fully visible on his face. His mother must have picked up on the scent, and her startled look towards her child brought his eyes up from Yuuri towards his mother. 

The two seemed to be conversing in sharp French, and Yuuri couldn’t follow along on his limited knowledge of the language and the rapid-fire whispering. Chris stiffened next to him, and Yuuri grew tense as they both looked in their direction. Yuuri shrunk back as the woman stood slowly from her seat, her son seemingly reaching over towards her as she walked their way before stopping near a seat next to Yuuri. 

The only unoccupied spot in their corner. She smiled towards both of them, her hand rubbing her stomach gently as she glanced from Chris to Yuuri. 

_“Excuse me, but is this seat taken?”_ The question startled Yuuri, and he sat up a little as Chris relaxed next to him. His mind raced over the question, knowing Chris was giving him time to translate in his head before responding with his deep voice over Yuuri’s shoulder.

 _“Not at all, please join us.”_ The woman smiles at Chris, nodding as she slowly lowers herself into the chair adjacent to Yuuri’s. Her hands come to rub at her swollen stomach once more as she sighs and looks over towards her son who seems frozen in interest.

 _“Merci beaucoup.”_ Yuuri smiled as he nodded towards the woman, understanding that simple phrase. He kept his lips tight, not knowing what to say or do in this situation, as his French wasn’t up to par yet for conversation. He was getting better translating it through his mind, but had a hard time speaking the language and mostly kept to English which was his common language between him, Chris and Josef. 

Chris nods towards the young boy who doesn’t want to seem to come closer, asking once more in French, _“He seems a little upset that we are here. Is there anything we can do to make him more comfortable?”_ Chris’ arm around Yuuri’s shoulder tightened briefly as Yuuri’s eyes looked back over towards the boy who seemed to grow angry once more. 

_“You see, I told him before coming here that this was an omegan clinic, so he must be concerned as to why two men are here, and feels me threatened.”_ The woman giggled behind her hand as she nodded towards her son, waving him over as he slowly slid out of his seat. _“He must have connected that omegas must only be female, as you hardly see any male omegas, especially pregnant ones around here. He is still too young to smell the difference between secondaries, but he gets a bit protective at times when my husband isn’t around.”_ The boy stops in front of Chris and Yuuri, before sitting besides his mother and glaring over her stomach. Yuuri had to hold back a light laugh as the boy stared, just barely tall enough to see over her large stomach. 

_“Ah I see, so he must have the protective gene rising within him. At such a young age too! What a lucky lad.”_ Chris smiles at the young boy, who looks away blushing before pushing out his lips to glare once more at Chris. 

_“Honey.”_ The mother smiled down at the young blonde boy, his big eyes gazing up as she drew his attention towards her. _“These men are also patients here. Remember how I told you about rare male omegas? Well, we just happen to meet two of them today!”_ She smiled brightly before nodding at Chris and Yuuri. The boy’s eyes grew wide with wonder before he smiled brightly at them both. He nodded his head before his eyes settled back on Yuuri and his smile fell once more. 

_“But momma, why does the dark haired man look different from us?”_

Chris held back a snort, his cough sounding more like a chuckle as Yuuri raised an eyebrow in question. He didn’t understand that phrase, mostly got the word for mother out of there, but that was about it. He looked to Chris to see if he could translate, but the woman next to him grabbed his attention as her hand rested on his forearm gently. She asked him something, sounding almost like a question of ‘Would you like to explain?’ before Yuuri shook his head and looked towards Chris once more. 

Chris smiled gently down at Yuuri, before smiling at the woman and child. _“You see, Yuuri’s French isn’t the best at the moment. He just moved here from America, but before that he was born and raised in a country called Japan. So he is still learning to speak the language.”_ The woman’s eyes grew wide before she smiled at Yuuri, patting his arm in a sign of understanding as her son looked at Yuuri with wonderment. Yuuri flushed a deep red before glancing down, his cheeks burning at the looks he was receiving. 

Yuuri tuned out the conversation that Chris and the boy were having, their French much too fast for him to follow. He sighed, before glancing up at the woman who gave him a gentle squeeze to grab his attention. 

“You and your... partner here make a very… uh cute couple.” She spoke slowly, testing out the English before nodding at Yuuri. “Very… Uh, unique.” 

Yuuri’s blush grew once more and before he knew it he was waving his arms in front of him, shaking his head in response. “Ah, n-no! We aren’t - I mean - Chris and I- ah-!” Chris’ arm pulled Yuuri towards his chest, his musky scent leaking from the gland on his neck as Yuuri relaxed against him. He chuckled lightly against Yuuri’s ear, before his lips moved and Yuuri heard his deep French once more. 

_“I am very fortunate to have such a cute omega by my side, but alas, he is not mine. He seems to have someone else on his mind, an alpha, I suppose. His omega seems to crave him much more than me.”_ Chris winks towards the woman, who seems to have shown a bit of pity at what Chris said. Yuuri looks up to ask him what he had said to her to make her have that expression, but he heard his name called across the room. 

“Katsuki Yuuri?” 

Chris smiled at him before standing up, going towards the woman and offering her his hand as he kissed the back of hers. _“It was a pleasure my dear.”_

_“The pleasure was all mine, Mr. Giacometti.”_ The woman winked before smiling up at Yuuri who nodded his goodbye towards her and her son. He made his way towards the nurse standing in the doorway, and drew in a deep breath. 

Time to do this. 

 

***


	5. Suppressants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I am back with another update for this little YOI story<3 
> 
> Chris is sneaky and Yuuri goes through finally getting an answer to his problems :D 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!!

***

 

“So, these suppressants will help me with delaying these reactionary heats and control my scent…?” Yuuri looked down at the list in his hand, the words all seemed to jumble up before he could focus on the doctor once more. He rubbed at his eyes just in case. 

“Qui. You’ll be okay, Mr. Katsuki. Just trust in yourself and your omega and you’ll be fine in no time.” 

Yuuri looked down then, his hand tightening on the bottle. “That’s harder than you think…” His words were mumbled, but he could tell Chris heard him from the way his body tensed. The doctor went on to talking more about some side effects. Yuuri looked once more over the bottle. His eyes stinging at the thoughts. _‘It’s just one more pill during the day. It will be fine. These work alongside the rest of my pills. They won’t hurt me. It’s why it took the doctor weeks to get me these.”_

He had been through another reaction heat since then, Chris being at his side through it all. He could tell the older omega was getting increasingly worried over his health. He had lost weight since he first moved to Switzerland since he hadn’t been able to eat properly with the random hits of pre-heat and heats. Plus, he had missed a number of practices and knew his programs wouldn’t be strong until later in the season. Chris always did say they shouldn’t peak until the end of the season, but Yuuri was worried about whether or not they were strong enough to even get him to the end of the season. 

He hated being beat. His competitiveness would help at times like these, but it also would hinder him by putting his focus on skating and not entirely on his health. Something he had to really focus on now since his weight was at the lowest it’s ever been. Not that he minded… He enjoyed the thin body he had gotten over the past few weeks, hiding his hips more than ever. The delicate features of the omega body were hidden now, and Yuuri thanked the weight loss for that, but his muscle definitely had diminished and it’s that aspect he was fearing over. 

Without those muscles, he wouldn’t be able to skate as strongly as before… Though he had noticed his stamina had increased by a large amount. Even Chris was having a hard time keeping up with him when the two of them helped each other through their heats. 

That was another thing Yuuri had to think more on. He knew it was normal for other omegas to help each other through their heats. The calming scents of those familiar to them helped to sooth the raging fire within, but he had only heard of omegas helping with just being there. Chris and he had done… more than just being a calm, warm body within the safety of their nests. 

What would others think, knowing that he and Chris had been intimate with one another? Two male omegas at that! The scandal that would ensue would be a large block on their skating licenses, and not to mention the suspensions and fees that could come with it… Of course they hadn’t gone all the way. The toys were better substitutes for that, not that Chris wasn’t plenty big but Yuuri wasn’t ready for his ‘true’ virginity to be taken by another… though Chris wouldn’t be a bad option but-

Yuuri was brought out of his thoughts by Chris’ hand wrapping around his, tugging him down off the doctor’s table and towards the door. He quickly turned around, thanking the doctor and bowing deeply before hastily following Chris out the door. 

“Yuuuurii~ where shall we go to eat tonight, hmmm?” He looked towards the smaller omega, Yuuri’s shoulders were hunched forward as he walked behind Chris. He was hiding his face, but Chris could see that Yuuri was reading over the label on the newest medicine bottle in his hands. He sighed, before stopping and turning to take both of Yuuri’s hands into his own. 

“Yuuri.” He made the younger omega look up then. His tone of voice held the seriousness to it that always got Yuuri to listen and pay attention. “These pills will help you. I promise you that. I wouldn’t have brought you here otherwise. I know your omega is frightened, but it will all work out in the end. I promise. I am here for you, you know that right?” 

Yuuri nodded, his eyes focusing on Chris’ the best that he can. “I… I know. I just have trouble believing in myself. I can… We can work on it.” 

Chris smiled, bringing Yuuri’s hands to his lips and kissing the knuckles there. “Yes, we will. Now, about dinner?” 

“Oh um… Can I make something tonight?” 

Chris’ smile grew then, and Yuuri’s eager eyes met his own. “But of course, mon amour. What would you like to make? Shall we head to the store then?” 

“The store, yes. As for the actual dinner, that will be saved as a surprise.” 

“Yuuuuriii~ You torture me!” 

 

***

 

Chris could hardly contain his excitement when the smell of food began to fill the apartment. It smelled heavenly, and he could hear Yuuri lightly talking to his mother in soft Japanese over the FaceTime App on his iPad. He smiled, looking over the couch back to watch the younger omega move about the kitchen preparing the meal. He couldn’t help but to snap a shot of Yuuri’s ass, bending down to remove something from the oven. His face and hair weren’t seen, so he decided to post it on Instagram anyway, knowing Yuuri did not have an account just yet on the relatively new app. 

The Instagram post held the caption: ‘Dinner and a view? I am one lucky man.’ 

Within minutes he was getting likes on his new picture, and could hardly hold back his laughter as multiple comments came through along with the likes. Many commented wanting to know who the mysterious person was. Some guessed it was another short term lover, male or female, or even just some rink mate. He enjoyed the guessing game for his followers and let it grow with not answering a single question. 

That is, until Viktor commented on it. And then texted him. And his phone rang multiple times. He ignored it all in favoring to watch Yuuri once again.

His eyes sparkled, and he looked up from his phone ringing again to see Yuuri smiling down at the dish. He was adding in some final details to it. He got up from the couch, stretching his arms over his head as he smiled towards the other omega. “Is it ready, Yuuri~?” 

“Hmm…! I think it’s the best Katsudon I have made yet. Even without my mother’s help in actually preparing it.” 

“I’m impressed. It smells heavenly. I’m sure this will bring about my food coma once more. Everything you make is quite delicious. I am jealous of your cooking ability. I think I can only count on one hand what all I am able to make from scratch.” 

“At least you’ve got the taste buds of a top chef.” Yuuri’s eyes twinkled as he sat down on his chair to tuck into his food. 

“Touche, my dear Yuuri. I do have quite a taste for the exquisites. Cheese and wine are my specialties.” He enjoyed the giggle that Yuuri gave him then, and winked as he took the bottle of wine he brought to pour himself a glass. He looked towards Yuuri, before grabbing another glass and filling it as well. “Here Yuuri, you deserve this after these last few weeks. A toast to you, my dear friend.” 

Yuuri took the glass, smiling down at the wine before lifting it to clink with Chris. “A toast then, to you as well for helping me through all this.” Chris cheered once with it, taking a sip from his glass before dining into the dish called Katsudon. 

“My god Yuuri! This is amazing!” 

Chris ignored his ringing phone for the rest of the evening.

 

***


	6. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finally answers his phone, only to continue leading Viktor on.   
> Yuuri and Chris have a normal routine in the mornings it seems ;D

***

 

“Why haven’t you answered your phone till now!? I have so many questions!” 

Chris hissed into the phone, trying and failing to quiet down Viktor’s voice as he shut the door to Yuuri’s bedroom behind him. He was a much earlier riser than Yuuri, and he could only hope that Viktor’s voice hadn’t reached Yuuri’s ears as he quickly left the bedroom. He was planning on having a lazy morning in with coffee and the news before practice in the early afternoon. “I just woke up. You seriously are so loud. You could have woken up my mon amour.” 

Viktor’s groan made Chris’ smirk form on his face, moving into the kitchen and setting the pot to roast. He turned then, towards the cabinets to look for Yuuri’s favorite tea to start on as well. Viktor’s voice rang through the phone. “What do you mean, ‘your mon amour’!? Since when were you dating someone? Or in this case you might just have a new lover but I’m your best friend - Chris I need to know these things.” 

“Your life seems pretty dull if you are hanging around just to hear about my own love life.” 

“Well with an ass like that I need to know. Now spill.” 

Chris sighed, his eyes looking around Yuuri’s apartment as he waited for the coffee to be done. “Not a lover, and no- Viktor, not a boyfriend or girlfriend either. Just a friend.” 

“But you stayed the night…?” 

“Yes, I stayed the night.” Chris left it at that. Viktor didn’t need to know he could have just walked across the hall and been in his own apartment. Yuuri had asked him to stay, and stay he did. He didn’t mind, since Chris himself enjoyed the cuddles and contentment that came with sleeping in the same bed with another person. Especially another omega. Something with their biologies helped them to soothe each other, and Chris would not deny that Yuuri’s scent was one someone could get addicted to. 

Viktor sighed then, and Chris’ FaceTime rang from his phone. He answered, setting the phone against an extra coffee cup before setting about fixing up his coffee - which he kept nearly black with just a dash of sugar. Viktor grimaced at the first sip and gave a glare towards the cup in Chris’ hands like it offended him. “I don’t know how you can drink coffee like that.” 

“We each have our own tastes, I prefer mine black.” Chris winked then, smiling suggestively towards Viktor. 

“I’m sure you do, Chris. Now tell me, who was this ‘friend’ of yours from last night? And if I recall, you are still there since this isn’t your kitchen.” Viktor used the quotation mark finger motion when saying friend. Clearly, he did not believe Chris one bit. 

“Hmm, you’re right about that my big, alpha friend. I am still at his apartment. Drinking his coffee that he keeps in his cupboard, just for me.” His smirk filled his face as Viktor groaned again. 

“You are sending me mixed signals!” 

“You know, Viktor. I think you and my mon amour would get along extremely well.” He swirled his finger around the edge of his coffee cup. He leaned his arms on the kitchen countertop, his back stretching out and giving a light pop that eased the tension there. He groaned as his eyes flickered to the bedroom door then to the clock on the wall that read 7:25 am. That meant it was about 8:25 am in Russia. 

“Viktor, don’t you have practice this morning?” 

Viktor’s eyes lifted from his computer to look at the phone again. He seemed distracted by whatever was on the screen, but his smile lifted his face as he gave a sharp laugh. 

“I was banned from practice for a few days.” 

Chris raised an eyebrow at that, and stood a little straighter, no longer leaning against the countertop. “What did you do this time?” 

“It isn’t because of what you’re thinking. I may or may not have strained my knee again. Yakov told me to give it a break since I have a pretty bad bruise on it at the moment. Landed wrong on a jump.”

Chris thought for a moment, his eyes looking at the door again as he heard movement coming from that area. “Was it your bad knee?” 

“Yes. Main reason why Yakov banned me once again.” Viktor shrugged but his eyes were already back on the computer screen. Chris sighed, looking away from the FaceTime app to see the door to the bedroom open. Yuuri stepped out, yawning loudly as he rubbed at his sleep crusted eyes. 

“Good morning mon amour. Did you sleep well?” 

Viktor’s head shot up to peer into the FaceTime screen, but Chris ignored him as he watched Yuuri nod and head for the bathroom located in the hallway near his bedroom. Yuuri yawned again, and the door closed behind him. Viktor seemed to be holding his breath as Chris picked up the phone. 

“Chris! Turn me around so I can say hello!” 

“Sorry Viktor, you just missed them. Bathroom was calling their name.” Chris smirked as Viktor’s slowly changing facial expressions. 

“Say, Chris, what is this friend’s gender? I don’t think you’ve mentioned that yet.” 

“Hmmm, no I guess you are right. I haven’t.” He shrugged then, hearing a yelp come from the bathroom and Chris glanced away from the phone. “I guess that can wait until next time. Go back to studying your films Viktor. You’ll need to be at the top of your game this year since I am coming after you.” Chris winked, and before Viktor could reply, he hung up the phone.

He moved towards the bathroom, hearing his phone already buzzing again against the kitchen counter as he knocked on the bathroom door. “Yuuri, mon amour, are you alright?” 

“Um… Ye-yeah. I just…” 

“You got in while the water was still cold again, didn’t you Yuuri?” 

“I… I…” He heard a sigh, and what sounded to be Yuuri’s head hitting against the bathroom door. “Yes.” 

Chris snickered and leaned against the door, his body relaxed as he didn’t hear Yuuri moving away. “You poor night owls. Can’t function properly in the mornings, huh?” 

“I would be more awake if you hadn’t kept me up so late last night…” 

“It’s always a joy to hear when you think midnight is ‘late’ for yourself. I’ve come back from a night out before at three in the morning just to hear you still playing video games Yuuri.” 

“Normally when you stay over we are in bed by nine and asleep by ten… You just had to open that second bottle of wine.” 

Chris whined through the door, his arms coming to cross over his chest. “Yuurii~! You wound me. We didn’t have early practice today, so of course I opened a second bottle. Besides,” Chris turned to face the door now, his smile growing as he put his hand on the knob to check to see if it was locked. “You get quite frisky when you drink, mon amour.” He twisted the handle, finding it was indeed locked and he let a pout form on his lips. Another whine escaped his throat as Yuuri laughed.

“Yuuurriii!~ You are a tease. Come on, let me in. Let me wash your back for you!” 

“N-n-no! No Chris! Definitely not! You stay out there while I shower!” 

“But Yuuurriii!~ I want to join you again!” Chris huffs before looking around. “Let me just find those bobby pins you have lying around…” 

“Chris! No!” 

Chris laughed as he walked towards the bedroom, Yuuri’s own whine filling the hallway as he teased him.

 

***


	7. Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chris finally has to tell Viktor about his mon amour and Yuuri gives Chris a little somethin-somethin ;D 
> 
> Enjoy!

***

 

"Chris who is that?"

Chris turned around from his FaceTime screen to peer behind him at the lone figure still left on the ice. He had just finished his own practice, and had grabbed his phone as Viktor was calling. His eyes followed the other’s body, the graceful and fluent movements from the unheard music was beautiful along with the scraping of the blades against the battered ice. Chris smiled as he watched his mon amour move into what was becoming his favorite warmup and cool down the younger male did periodically.

"Ah, remember the new rink mate I mentioned before? The one who presented and switched from Celestino to Joseph?" Turning back to his phone he saw Viktor's eyes following the other but a nod confirmed he heard him. "Well that's him. His name is Yuuri."

"Yuri?" Viktor seemed to be testing the name on his tongue and caused Chris to snort, gaining Viktor's attention back on him.

"No, Yuuuuri~. You'll get it eventually. He's from Japan, so his name is quite different from the little fireball kitten you mention from time to time." Chris' grin made Viktor smile back.

"How long has he been there? Why haven't I seen him in competition before? His moves are quite... exhilarating. And his body… my god."

“Don’t get any ideas. He’s not even eighteen yet.” 

“Still, I am just four years older than him. In these days, it’s not all that weird to have such an age gap.” 

Chris sighed and shook his head, his eyes following Yuuri before he placed a hand on his chin. “He’s the one I have been spending all this time with lately… You know, my ‘lover’ as you so claim him to be.”

“Wait, that ass is this Yuuri’s!?” Chris heard a yelp and looked back at the screen, seeing Viktor hushing a concerned Makkachin from his outburst. 

“Of course that would be what you remember from that post.” 

“Chris, I am wounded that you never said anything! Are you two together? Wait, no, you both are male omegas, it would be near impossible, wouldn’t it? But you always did do things backwards…” 

"No, we aren’t together-together, I would say.” Chris sighed at this, his face pouting. “Sure, we have spent his reactionary heats together, and one of my own, and these heats were spent more with the need of comfort and smells rather than sex. But he is very traditional in the sense that he needs to end up with an alpha. Or, well, he feels that he must end up with one since the taboo of an omega-omega relationship scares him. Especially with the views on such a relationship in Japan. I think he’s more worried about his family’s reaction than that. Though, judging by their reactions when they met me through FaceTime, they didn’t even blink at the thought of him with another man, let alone another omega. I believe they are the type of parents who just want their children happy.” 

Viktor nodded, his glance looking down to avoid Chris’ eyes. “You said that he is the recently presented male omega, correct? But he’s nearly eighteen? How come I haven’t seen him in Seniors yet?”

“Yes, like I've told you before, he just recently presented so he just started here. You know how my coach only takes in omega skaters - something about trying to get us equal rights and privileges on the ice. You know how hard it was for me to get where I am now- he's making sure Yuuri doesn't have to go through that as well." Chris looked back to forward against the rink's barrier to watch Yuuri move into a graceful twirl. "As for why you haven't seen him in competition is because he's just now moving up to seniors. He was a late presenter. He's finally going to be competing against me again.”

"So you've faced him before?" Viktor's voice held a sense of wonderment as Chris allowed his screen to face the ice.

"Yes, back in Juniors. Yuuri was extremely good, but has a few problems when actually getting to higher competitions. Low self esteem as well, it seems. My coach is hoping to help him with all this. Especially now that his heats are calming down and his omega is settling."

"I see. Wait… is this the omega you gave my clothes and blankets to?” 

Chris numbly nodded, his eyes on the ice as the younger omega skidded to a stop to bend down and breathe deeply. 

“Well? Don’t leave me hanging just because the beauty on the ice is bending over Christophe. What did he think of my scent? Any reactions?” 

“Hmmm…?” Chris answered slowly, his mind coming back as Yuuri took a few laps around the ice and smiled softly at him. “Oh, yes. He very much enjoyed them, especially the poodle blanket. That is something you both have in common with one another - a love of dogs.” Chris sighs a fond look coming to his eyes as he glanced at his phone’s screen. “If only Yuuri would have the love of cats as I do, we would be perfect for one another.” 

“You’re making my heart grow fonder here Chris. A male omega and a poodle lover? Please, he sounds exactly like my type.” Viktor sighs now, his eyes roaming over the screen of his own phone. “I don’t care that he’s young. I want to meet him.” 

Chris turned the screen back to him as Yuuri glided over to exit of the rink, clearly exhausted from the work he just put in. "You will meet him soon enough, I’m sure. Now it seems I must go, Viktor. Hope you enjoyed that little show. I'll talk to you again, yes? Maybe even you'll come visit now sooner rather than later?" He gave a suggested wink, smiling into the phone as Viktor laughed loudly.

"With what's there Chris, I might fly out tonight. I think I'm in love."

Chris snorted as he waved goodbye and hung up the phone to see Yuuri make his way over to their bags. It wouldn't surprise him if Viktor did just that. The spontaneous bastard that he is. 

“We’ll see about that lover boy. No one is just going to come in and sweep my mon amour from me that easily. Even if you are, Viktor Nikiforov.” Chris licked his lips and made his way over to Yuuri, spreading his fingers on the small of the younger omega’s back and letting a purr rip through his chest. Yuuri leaned into the touch, and looked up at Chris, a small smile on his lips as he responded with his own gentler purr. His mon amour was getting so much more confident in his responses! It must be because they were completely alone, but Chris was grateful that Yuuri was responding so well to him. 

“Shall we head home, mon amour?” 

“Hmm, I am quite hungry. Shall we stop somewhere to pick something up to eat? I don’t really feel like making anything tonight.” Yuuri purred most of it, the rumbling in his chest keeping Chris content as Yuuri removed his skates and placed on his normal shoes. 

“What are you feeling then? I could basically devour anything right at the moment. I’ve been ravished since we ended practice.” Chris fake swooned, placing the back of his hand against his head and leaning against the rink edge. “Waiting for you, it’s such torment, my darling.” 

Yuuri snorted, tying up his gym shoes as he gave Chris a fake hard look. “Oh please. We both know you enjoy watching me much more than you let on. It’s quite creepy if you ask me.” He smiled small, bringing a large laugh from Chris’ chest. 

“It’s true, my mon amour. If there is one thing I am ravishing for after practice, it is most definitely the cute, black haired male omega who I get to call one of my dearest friends.” Chris moved closer, his body dwarfing Yuuri’s as his hand came to rest on Yuuri’s ass. His hand flexed, feeling the muscle tighten as Yuuri yelped. He purred, leaning down to whisper into Yuuri’s ear. “You are definitely toning up, mon amour.” 

“Ch-Chris! What are you doing!/ Wha-what if someone sees!?” 

“And so what of it? Would be so bad to be seen with me, Yuuri?” Chris shuffled closer, causing Yuuri to back up into some of the lockers behind him along the wall. They stayed that way, Chris’ fingers moving to hold Yuuri’s waist. His thumbs rubbing at the exposed skin there, causing a heated blush to form along Yuuri’s cheeks and neck. 

Yuuri shivered, his hands coming to rest on Chris’ chest almost as if he was about to push him away. “I… You know how I feel about this type of stuff Chris…” 

Chris sighed, his hands dropping and mood deflating, but he felt Yuuri’s hands tighten in his own shirt. He glanced back at the younger omega, quirking an eyebrow at the very red blush forming on Yuuri’s face. 

“But… No I guess I don’t mind it… Much at all…” Yuuri peaked up at him, his eyes shining brightly in the dim ice rink lighting. Chris’ smile lit up his own face before he moved towards Yuuri again. He placed his hands on Yuuri’s cheeks, rubbing his thumbs there now, and marveling in the feel of Yuuri’s smooth skin. 

“Yuuri, is this okay?” 

A nod was his response, and Chris shuffled closer, moving one leg between Yuuri’s own until their hips were flush and bodies closer to feel each other’s body heat. 

“Yuuri?” 

He got a gentle hum in response this time, Yuuri’s body lax against his own. 

“May I kiss you, Yuuri?” 

The look in Yuuri’s eyes, shining brightly up at him like melted chocolate with swirls of cinnamon was the last thing he saw before he closed his own eyes and leaned in.

 

***


End file.
